killingevefandomcom-20200213-history
Konstantin Vasiliev
Konstantin Vasiliev is one of the characters in the BBC series Killing Eve. He is Villanelle's primary handler for the Twelve. Background Konstantin's only weakness is his family. He has seen more broken bones and shattered spirits in his life than anyone would dare to imagine. He recruits and runs assassins, but none more complex and demanding than Villanelle. He understands that her ego is a beast, and he is constantly walking the tightrope of being able to manage it. He doesn’t always know who she is going to kill, he just tells her she has to. He is an opportunist. He tells her that he is devoted to the people who order the kills and she should be, too. But really, he doesn't give a fuck. He just wants money and a roof over his head. Konstantin is not a psychopath, he’s more pragmatic and self-interested than that – he does whatever he needs to survive. He has a slow, masculine pace. He gives off an impression of being a little weary, but when push comes to shove, he will fight for his life harder than anyone. That said, he also has an aversion to violence – to getting his hands dirty. Which is why Villanelle’s indifference to brutality makes her his most important asset. He’s probably the closest thing Villanelle has ever had to a stable relationship. Although you wouldn’t know it to look at him, Konstantin is a family man. He’s amused by life and by Villanelle but he’s clever enough to be frightened of her. He is the only person we meet who isn’t powerless to Villanelle’s charms. He knows her too well. After all…he did create her.BBC America Significance in series "Nice Face" A man (Konstantin) enters the apartment and tells Villanelle that he can see her breathing. She asks if he'd be sad if she were dead and he says, "of course." He is there to deliver her a bonus and give her information on her next job tomorrow in Tuscany. He leaves and Villanelle sits down at her laptop to decrypt the information off the Tuscan postcard she received. Konstantin wakes Villanelle up in her apartment where she is sleeping with a man and a woman. Kasia is in London and will be interviewed tomorrow as a witness to Kadrin's murder. Villanelle's train leaves in an hour and she is meant to make Kasia's death look like a suicide. "I'll Deal with Him Later" In Paris, Villanelle returns to her apartment to find Konstantin waiting. She wants to know what her next assignment in Paris is but Konstantin wants her assessed first because of the mess she left in London. Villanelle shows up to her assessment with Jerome in a flouncy pink dress. Konstantin is also there as Jerome questions her about her job and her state of mind. He shows her a picture of a hanged man and she compliments his legs. He then shows her a picture of a hanged dog and Villanelle pretends to get worked up over it before laughing at him. Konstantin passes Jerome a piece of paper. Jerome asks Villanelle if she still dreams about Anna and reveals a faceless portrait surrounded by dark curls on the paper. Villanelle tells them it is not a portrait of Anna. Jerome refuses to sign her off. As Villanelle and Konstantin walk through Paris, she argues with him about letting her complete her next assignment. He tells her it is good to have someone worry about her and she hugs him, picking the Paris postcard out of his pocket. After killing the Paris target, Villanelle returns home to find Konstantin threatening to cut her allowance in half for assassinating de Mann. Sebastian interrupts them and Konstantin pretends to be Villanelle's brother. Sebastian wants to smell the perfume Villanelle was working on but she tells him she will bring it to him later. He gives her a thumb drive as a gift and, as he is leaving, spots the perfume bottle and takes it with him. Villanelle returns to Konstantin and threatens him with a knife to tell her what's really going on. Konstantin tells her about Eve's new department set up specifically to go after Villanelle so she needs to "be subtle". As Villanelle pops a champagne cork, they hear a thump outside and open the door to find Sebastian dead. "Don't I Know You?" Konstantin shows up in Villanelle's hotel room to find out why she is still in Berlin and to warn her that Eve is in town. He wants Villanelle to watch Eve. A British woman arrives and Villanelle introduces her as "Pamela" to her "angry uncle." Konstantin warns her one last time to not do anything stupid and leaves. "Sorry Baby" Konstantin arrives at Villanelle's Paris apartment to find it decorated in blue, gold, pink, and white balloons and a matching cake. He swipes a bit of frosting from the cake as Villanelle makes her entrance, dressed like Konstantin down to his beard and mustache. She wishes him a happy birthday and forces him to dance with her. She tries to get him to lift her up but he complains of his shoulder and throws her on the bed instead. It is not his birthday and he won't tell her when it really is. They go to the bathroom where she gives him birthday gifts. When she tells him her name is Konstantin, he rips off her beard and mustache and says that he knows she used Eve's name and killed Bill. He hands her a postcard for her next job, this time with her "little brothers and sisters" because he can't trust her alone anymore. He opens another present and Villanelle reveals she knows he has a daughter and has gotten her a stuffed animal. "I Have a Thing About Bathrooms" Villanelle makes sausages in her apartment as she tells Konstantin her version of events of what happened with Diego and Nadia, claiming Diego ran over Nadia so she shot him. Konstantin reveals that Nadia is still alive even though "Diego" ran over her, twice. Konstantin suggests Villanelle visits Nadia in Russia before she has a chance to tell her side of the story. Villanelle worries about running into "Anna" before she questions Konstantin about the Twelve. "Take Me to the Hole!" In Russia, Konstantin goes over Villanelle's cover story for while she is in prison. She is Natalia Popova who has been imprisoned for stealing hats. Once she is in prison, she will need to see the doctor, kill Nadia, and Konstantin will collect her in a few days. Villanelle tells him she will see him tomorrow. They meet the prison transport van and Villanelle waves goodbye as she climbs in. At the hotel bar in Moscow, Carolyn and Eve are having drinks before Vladimir arrives. Vlad shows up and greets Carolyn before introducing himself to Eve. He has another person joining them: Konstantin. Carolyn greets him with familiarity and they soon fall into retelling old stories. Carolyn eventually gets to the matter of Nadia but Vlad is withholding. She brings up the Russian sleeper agent who was assisting Frank and asks if either of them are investigating Victor Kedrin's murder. Carolyn offers an exchange: for a meeting with Nadia, she will provide them with the information they received from Frank before he was murdered. Eve reveals that Villanelle/Oksana broke into her house to have dinner and thinks Nadia can provide information about her. Vlad capitulates to one interview as long as Konstantin goes with them to the prison. As Eve and Carolyn head to their rooms, Eve tells Carolyn that she doesn't like Konstantin. The next day, Carolyn, Eve, and Konstantin arrive at the prison as Villanelle is being escorted through the courtyard. Villanelle keeps her head down-turned but Konstantin spots her anyway. Eve, Konstantin, and Carolyn arrive in the interview room. Konstantin leaves them alone, saying it is better if it is just them. Nadia enters on crutches and with a broken arm. Carolyn begins questioning Nadia, offering her release from prison and transport to the UK. Eve asks about Oksana and Nadia reveals that Oksana took her place in their plan to escape the prison. Konstantin walks through the door, interrupting Nadia's story about what happened three years prior. He claims the sound in the other room wasn't working but Nadia refuses to speak further on the escape plan. She mentions the name "Anna" and Konstantin commands her to tell them. Vladimir meets up with Konstantin, Carolyn, and Eve in a car. Carolyn asks Vladimir to grant immunity and safe passage for Nadia so they can get further information. Vlad wants to know the name of the organization behind the assassinations and Eve tells him it is the Twelve. Vlad still refuses to help and exits the car. Villanelle has made it to Dr. Marat's office. He recognizes her and instructs her that she will need to get herself into the hole by 9 pm tomorrow and Konstantin will meet her. Carolyn and Eve are at the bar, drinking. Eve tells Carolyn that she doesn't like Vlad, either. Carolyn reveals that she and Vlad have an "illicit" history together, however, Vlad still has not forgiven her for a plutonium plot he was framed for when it had been Konstantin who was Carolyn's source. Eve apologizes for not liking either of Carolyn's "boyfriends." After Carolyn heads to bed, Eve calls Kenny and asks Kenny to dig up any information on Konstantin and Carolyn. Kenny calls Eve back to tell her that he found letters from Konstantin. Villanelle is placed in the Hole. Dr. Marat visits her to give her some pills to calm her down. Villanelle asks where Konstantin is to get her out. The doctor asks, "Konstantin who?" "I Don't Want to Be Free" Konstantin joins Eve and Carolyn for breakfast and explains that Nadia was attacked by another inmate, "Natalie." Eve wants to meet "Natalie" but Konstantin laughs and refuses. Konstantin takes his leave, telling them they can stay in Moscow but they are no longer invited. The letters Kenny found are dated from 1977-1978 and are of an explicit nature. Eve is planning to give them to Vlad as proof that he was not the one involved in the plutonium plot but asks Kenny to go through them to see if there might be a code. Kenny also found some old photos, one of which has Konstantin sitting with Carolyn. After Villanelle escapes from prison, she meets Anton who is taking over from Konstantin as her new handler. He has a postcard labeled Moscow and a suitcase of clothes for her. She has until tomorrow night to complete the job and meet him back there. He gives her a gun and Villanelle shoots him in the head. She sits down at the laptop and looks up the postcard information for her next target: Konstantin. Eve interviews Anna and pulls out the old photo of Carolyn and Konstantin. Anna points out Konstantin as the man who told her that Oksana had died. Konstantin arrives at his home to hear his daughter, Irina, calling for him. He enters her room and finds Villanelle with a tape recorder in her hand. She points a gun at his head. Villanelle tells Konstantin that Anton wanted her to kill him but now Anton is dead. Villanelle has Konstantin's wife and daughter stashed somewhere and he asks her what she wants in order to release them. She asks him how he would like to die and he says with a glass of whiskey and pills. He pours himself a drink as he explains they want him dead because he was trying to help the British get her out of prison. She tells him to get his pills. She asks for the names of the Twelve and Konstantin reveals that only "Keepers" have the names. She has him take the pills with his whiskey. He claims that he loves her more than his family and she is the best thing that has happened to him. He begins to cry as he tells her how powerful and strong she is. She commands him to take more pills and he finishes the bottle off. He throws his whiskey glass at her and picks up a log from the fireplace, knocking her upside the head with it. He takes off running as Villanelle lies stunned on the floor. She struggles to stand back up, staggering after him and firing her gun. Konstantin makes it to his boathouse and takes off in a boat as Villanelle threatens to skin his family alive. "God, I'm Tired" Eve and Kenny arrive at Carolyn's hotel room. They find Carolyn's room a mess and Konstantin standing with a hair dryer. Carolyn exits from the bathroom and stops short when she sees Eve and Kenny. Eve states that Villanelle is in the prison. Carolyn explains that she escaped, locked Konstantin's wife in a cupboard, and kidnapped his daughter. Villanelle and Irina sit on a bench, eating. Villanelle asks how her English is so good and Irina recites, "language is information and information is everything," a quote Villanelle also learned from Konstantin. Irina also speaks Spanish, German, and Mandarin. At breakfast, Carolyn tries to send Kenny away but he asks why Konstantin's security isn't looking for Villanelle and Irina. Konstantin reveals that the Twelve want him dead. Eve thinks they should go back to Anna's and calls her. Konstantin decides to go with Eve to Anna's and they will bring her back to the hotel. Konstantin drives Eve to Anna's apartment, already knowing where she lives without Eve giving him the address. Eve asks Konstantin why Villanelle wants to kill him. He replies that if he tells her, he will have to kill her and starts laughing. Eve starts laughing with him, insisting repeatedly that it is okay for him to kill her. She asks if he is part of the Twelve, which causes him to laugh again. Eve thinks Villanelle wants her but Konstantin says she wants him. Eve accidentally opens the glove box, revealing a gun, and Konstantin promptly closes it again. Eve asks Konstantin why Villanelle wants to kill him. He replies that if he tells her, he will have to kill her and starts laughing. Eve starts laughing with him, insisting repeatedly that it is okay for him to kill her. She asks if he is part of the Twelve, which causes him to laugh again. Eve thinks Villanelle wants her but Konstantin says she wants him. Eve accidentally opens the glove box, revealing a gun, and Konstantin promptly closes it again. Villanelle and Irina are already at Cafe Radozhny when Konstantin and Eve arrive. Irina runs toward her father but Villanelle stops her and takes her hostage, threatening the other patrons in the restaurant if they move. Eve pulls the gun from the glove box on Villanelle. Konstantin offers to go with Villanelle while Eve offers up the cash and passport for Irina. Villanelle calls Eve's bluff because she will not hurt anyone with the gun. Eve sets her gun down. Villanelle, Irina, and Konstantin all tell Eve to throw the passport and money, which Eve does, but the toss falls short. Villanelle has one of the diners bring it the rest of the way to her. Villanelle tells Konstantin that she has to do her job and shoots him in the stomach. Irina jabs Villanelle and manages to get away while Eve picks up her gun and aims it at Villanelle, calling her, "Oksana." Eve asks her to come with her, just the two of them. Villanelle backs away and flees. At the airport, Carolyn informs Eve and Kenny that Konstantin has died. Quotes Notes and trivia References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Twelve Category:A to Z Category:Deceased characters Category:Victims of Villanelle